And yet more skits!
by Proponent of EVO
Summary: More skits! D
1. Phantom Item Dimension Or Cleavage

Alright, this is the first of what I hope will be many - by the way, for the reader, skits aren't very easy to write! I thought they would be, so much respect to the others who are writing these things.

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

…**Yuri?**

Yeah, Karol?

**Umm…so I was wondering…when you use items, where do you get them from?**

…I don't follow.

**Well, I pull them out of my bag, and Estelle keeps them in her coat pockets. So does Rita. Raven has them in his jacket. I can't ask Repede, so I had to know!**

Well, sure. I keep them in my sleeves. It's the advantage of wearing this type of loose shirt. I'll tell you, though; you aren't asking the right person.

**Huh? What do you mean?**

Where do you think _Judith_ keeps her items? She's wearing, essentially, a bikini. Makes you think…

***Karol's eyes go wide* How could I have missed that?! I have to know! *Karol runs off***

_Where's Karol off to?_

He's trying to figure out how you carry items, given your choice of clothing.

_Oh! Well… *Whispers in Yuri's ear*_

…huh. I never would have guessed. Makes sense though. Are you going to tell Karol?

_*With a smirk* Nah. It'll be good for him to try and figure it out on his own, he's been obsessing over Nan for the last few days._

*Sarcastically* How very kind of you.

_*Very sweetly* Thanks!_

_

* * *

_Thanks for reading, hopefully we'll have another one tomorrow._  
_


	2. Momma Said

Alright, skit number two!

Standard disclaimers apply.

Note: This skit occurs after Yuri, Raven, Judith, and Karol have defeated a monster with Raven scoring the killing blow.

It is somewhat obvious in the skit, but regular text is Yuri, underlined is Raven, **bold is Karol**, and _italicized is Judith_.

* * *

Damn, Raven. That was a pretty impressive shot!

*smiling* Thank you, m'boy. It's like mama Raven always used to say, "Practice makes perfect."

Heh. My mom always used to say…actually, come to it, she didn't really say much. *frowning* Frankly, she kinda stunk with regard to the pithy sayings.

**My mom always used to say for me to check my shoes for scorpions.**

*confused look*…

*terrified look*…

…**hey, that only has to happen once for you to remember it for the rest of your life.**

…right. How about you, Judith?

_*In the Judith-cleavage pose* Well, my mother would always tell me to dress modestly, so I wouldn't attract the attention of strange men._

*with a lecherous look* Such a beautiful woman shouldn't have to modest, dear Judith! If you'd like, we can both be immodest together?

…**what does immodest mean?**

*with a bemused look*…looks like Judith should have listened to her mother.

* * *

Alright, that was better than the first one, and fun to boot. Sweet. See ya'll Monday!


	3. Dating Advice And The Perils Thereof

Sweet, two in one day. When work is slow, we write some mo'.

Standard disclaimers apply.

Yuri is plain text, **Karol is bold**, _Rita is underlined and italicized_, _Estelle is italicized_, and Judith is underlined.

* * *

**So, Yuri – I had a question…**

Shoot, Karol, what's on your mind?

**Well…ever since Nan and I made up and she gave me that golden armor-**

_-you mean that ridiculous costume?_

**-I've been wondering how to…how I'd…well…**

Spit it out, Karol.

…**umm…**

_He's trying to ask how he should go about asking Nan out._

*Surprised look*

***shocked and embarrassed look***

…_what? I _am_ a genius, you know._

…well Karol, when I started dating, I learned it was best just to be upfront; tell Nan you like her and things will work out from there.

**Cool! Is that how you and Estelle started dating?**

*Eyes shifting* Well, we aren't dating yet-

_*Coming from behind the group* Started dating who? Yuri…*a little wary/disappointed* you aren't seeing someone, are you?_

*Yuri chokes* No one! No one at all!

_*With a happy expression* Oh, great! *embarrassed* I mean, not great that you aren't dating, but great that you…umm.*awkwardly* I'm going to be over _there_ now, healing Judith._

*from far away* What? I'm fine.

_*Still embarrassed* No you aren't. You have a big bump on your head, now come here!_

*running* Leave me alone, you!

_*Eyes Rolled* Oh yeah, just be direct. That's the ticket._

_

* * *

_

I love sarcastic Rita.

Give me some reviews, and I can write better skits. It's in the social contract of FF.


	4. Doom Cook

Okay, even though I missed Monday, I did double-post on Friday, so I think I can be forgiven. 

By the way, it is pretty awesome to have people who have read my fic in so many different places: the Philippines, the UK, Finland, Mexico, Malaysia, Singapore, and Indonesia! Not to mention my American and Canadian brothers and sisters.

Standard disclaimers apply.

Plain text is Yuri, underlined text is Raven, _italicized text is Estelle_, **bold is Judith, **_and italicized and underlined text is Rita._

_

* * *

_

*face gritted in pain* Ugn…I don't think we're going to make it…

*lying facedown* …this is worse than any poison I've ever known…

_My healing artes…aren't helping…_

_Come on! My croquettes weren't THAT bad!_

*green-faced*…why wouldn't you just let ME cook the croquettes…

How do you expect to land a man one day with cooking like THAT?

_*punching Raven* Shut up!_

***thoughtfully eating*Well, I don't think these are bad at all.**

*everyone gives Judith a confused look, except for Rita*

**What?! *another bite* Mmm…tasty.**

_You see?! *smiling* You bunch of babies. Judith understands my culinary genius._

***stomach grumbles* …uh-oh.**

_What do you mean, 'uh-oh'?_

**I mean…I need to lie down for a moment…*lies down and curls up***

*scared* Rita's cooking might be the death of Brave Vesperia.

_Alexei couldn't do it, Zagi keeps trying but can't, all of the monsters we've fought have failed…_

…but Rita and her evil cooking may just manage it.

_*angry*…I hate you guys._

_

* * *

_

If anyone was bad at cooking, I'd imagine it would be Rita. Thanks for reading, help me out with a review!


	5. Just can't seem to spit it out

So, Judith is bouncy. That is all.

...oh wait.

To add to the international roster, we have New Zealand, Chile, the Netherlands, and Australia, not to mention returning readers from the Philippines, the UK, Finland, Mexico, Malaysia, Singapore, and Indonesia! And of course my American and Canadian people.

Standard disclaimers apply.

Yuri is plain text, _Estelle is in italics_, **Karol is bold**, Raven is underlined, _**Judith is bold and italicized**_, _and Rita is italicized and underlined_.

* * *

So, Estelle…

_Yes, Yuri?_

There was a restaurant on Nam Cobanda, and it looked really nice, and kinda…romantic, and I was wondering…

_*with hopeful eyes* Yes…?_

Would you like to-

**Are we going to a restaurant?**

Ooh! Where?

**Sounded like Nam Cobanda!**

Sweet! We can play some cards, gamble a little, drink a little **more**; it'll be great!

Well, I was really only asking Estelle-

_**What's going on?**_

Judy baby, we are going to Nam Cobanda to gamble and drink and debauch! It'll be great!

No, wait! I'm asking Estelle-

_Old man, should you really be going off and testing the limits of that blastia in your chest with all of that excitement?_

Aww, are you looking out for ol' Raven? I knew my charm would eventually get the better of you!

_*blanching* Fat chance! I'm worried about that blastia!_

_Please, will you all just-_

**This is going to be so cool – I'll get to watch the old movies of our adventures so far, then I'll eat all kinds of carnival food!**

_**It will be nice to hit the poker tables again…**_

Aww yeah! Nam Cobanda, here we come!

*the group traipses off, minus Yuri and Estelle*

…so, once we lose these guys, would you like dinner?

_*smiling* Absolutely, Yuri.

* * *

_

This one was a take on an old story trope, with one character trying to say something but being constantly interrupted; usually, that person erupts in anger, yelling and ranting. However, I can't see Yuri getting really mad at his friends, and so we have this turn.


	6. Tease

Thanks to everyone for reading! I'm developing a story based on the last skit I did; I'm not sure when it will be out, but I just wanted to say it'll happen eventually.

Standard disclaimers apply.

Yuri is in plain text and _Estelle is in italics.

* * *

_

*nonchalantly* So, Estelle…you seem to talk about Flynn a **lot**.

_Oh, yes! He was my best friend while we were in the castle together._

Yeah, I kinda got that…so, were you two, um, together?

_*smiling in remembrance* Well, sure! I can't think of a day where we weren't together at least once or twice._

No, that's not what I meant! I mean to say, you two might have been together in a more-than-platonic manner.

…_I'm sorry, I really don't follow._

*exhales* Fine, I'll be direct. Were you two dating?

_What?! *blushes* N-no…_

Okay…sure… *teasing* although that wasn't a very strong answer.

…_actually, based on how much he talked about __**you**__, and the fond manner in which he did, I always thought that maybe you and him…_

*confused* He and I…what?

_*smiling, in a bit of a teasing manner* Maybe you and him were together…in a 'more-than-platonic' manner._

What!? No!

_*still teasing* It would be alright if you did, you know – we live in an accepting time._

Hey now, I happen to like women!

_Alright, alright…if you say so…I'm just saying-_

*offhand* Frankly, I'd be more likely to date you – much more likely, actually – than to ever consider dating Flynn.

…_*blushes*_

*under his breath* …**much** more likely…

* * *

Alright, so how about that – a very simple skit, just two people talking. Well, three, if you'd like to imagine Repede padding alongside the two.

Read and review! If you do, only good things will come from it.


End file.
